Gotta Go My Own Way
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: A strange man is contacting the Loonatics, claiming to be Cassidy's father. But, Cassidy has some information that is going to throw everyone, especially Tech, for a loop. Sequel to Ace and the Ice Cream Toothache
1. Confessions

**Prologue: "Confessions"**

"Tada!" Cassidy called out as she and Tech entered the main room of HQ one day. Tech was holding something that looked like a belt.

"Ohohohoh! What's that? It looks like a belt! Is it a belt? What does it do?" Rev asked, rushing up to them to inspect it.

"Yes, Rev, it is. It is called the Transformo-belt." Tech looked at Cassidy. "Would you mind showing them what it does?"

"Sure." Cassidy pressed one of the buttons. Her outfit changed from her black-and-blue uniform to her figure-skating outfit.

"Cool." Lexi commented. Tech handed each of them one. Each belt was specially designed to fit their different body shapes. When Lexi pressed one of the buttons, her outfit changed into a very slim red dress and a large purple wig. "Love the dress, not too big on the fake hair."

Just then, the alarm for the holograph sounded. They gathered around the large table. But, when the hologram appeared, it wasn't Zadavia's. It was an older coyote anthro.

"Uh.. excuse me, sir, but would you mind telling me who you are?" Ace asked.

"Greetings, I am King Johnathan Coyote of planet Sari. I am in search of a young girl by the name of Aurora Cassidy Coyote."

Ace glanced at everyone else. They all had the same expression, absolutely confused. "Sorry, Sir, but, there is no Aurora here."

"You are mistaken, she is here." He said, pointing to Cassidy.

"Me?" Cassidy asked, confused and freaked out.

"Yes, you. I have been searching long and hard for you. It is me, your father."

"Father?" The Loonatics all said at once.

(begin flashback)

The doctor turned around in his chair to face the two humans who were sitting in his office chairs. He cleared his throat. "The test results came in. I'm sorry, but your new baby is allergic to animal fur."

The woman looked at her husband and they both looked at the four-year-old female coyote anthro sitting in the man's lap. The woman set her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cassidy." Tears came to the girl's eyes.

(end flashback)

"Hello? Earth calling Cassidy!"

"Huh?" Cassidy blinked and backed up when she saw Rev's hand waving inches from her nose.

"Are you okay?" Slam asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay..." Cassidy lied. _'Man, I can't believe I completely spaced out like that!'_

"Do you know him?" Ace asked.

"No. I've never seen him before."

"Sorry, but it looks like you're mistaken. Cassidy has a father. Well.. we've never met him and she never talks about him, but I'm sure she does!" Duck said, obviously annoyed. "Right, Cassidy?" He turned around to look at her, but her eyes were looking at the floor.

"Cassidy? What's wrong?" Tech asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well.. there is a small chance that he's telling the truth..."

"What are you getting at?" Ace questioned.

"The truth is... I've never known my real family. I'm... an orphan."

**(end Chapter)**


	2. So Many Questions, So Few Answers

**Chapter 2: "So Many Questions, So Few Answers"**

Everyone was silent, stunned.

"You're... an orphan..?" Duck almost said 'too.' He blinked, not sure how to react.

Cassidy nodded slowly.

"Wait! I'm still confused! If Cassidy is an orphan, then how are you her father?" Lexi asked.

"Do not worry, everything will be explained when you arrive on Sari. " The hologram dissappeared.

Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, Duck and Slam all exchanged worried looks.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

**Cassidy's POV**

I've never completely admitted this before but... I'm scared.

The others are in the meeting room, talking with Zadavia. I wonder what they think of me now. They never knew about my secret, not even Tech. Tech and I always share our secrets, which makes me think, 'Does he trust me now?' I wouldn't be suprised if he didn't, and I wouldn't blame him.

Now, another question comes to my mind, 'If this King Johnathan really is my father, then why did I grow up on Acmetropolis?'

Silence is the only thing that I can hear, which invites many memories back. Memories I wish I couldn't remember.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me!"

"Great job, Cassidy!"

"Ya, Cassy!"

They weren't my real family, and I knew that at the time. I just pretended that they were. I loved pretending.

When I first became a Loonatic, I was hoping that this would help me forget my past. At times, it did, but now I can't even try.

Something finally clicked in my mind. If King Johnathan is my father, then that means I'm a princess! No! This could change everything! The exact thing I tried to avoid with Tech at Acme West. I don't want anything to change, I don't want to be a princess. I want to stay here, in Acmetropolis, with my friends.

But, do they want me to stay?

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

**Normal POV**

Zadavia listened intently as Ace explained the situation. "So.. by the sounds of it, one of our teammates is a princess."

Zadavia nodded slowly. "I see.. Did Cassidy tell any of you about her being an orphan?"

Everyone shook their heads. Tech was confused. _'I can understand her not telling the others, but why not me? We always share our secrets.'_

Duck frowned. "I have a feeling that this 'princess' is not telling us something."

Tech glared at Duck. "Cassidy would never lie to us."

"I do not like to raise suspicion, but Duck may have a point." Zadavia noted.

Tech shook his head. "Never. I know her better than anyone, and I know she would never hid anything from us."

"Just like she didn't hide the fact that she was an orphan." Duck said scarcastically, and recieved another death look from Tech.

Zadavia's face softened. "Tech, I know you and Cassidy have a history, but none of us can be sure if she is telling the complete truth."

Lexi's eyebrows raised. "History? Maybe you'd better expand on that statement, Tech."

Tech sighed softly. "It's true, Cassidy and I knew each other before we were Loonatics. In fact, before the meteor. We met at Acme Park, during wintertime, at one of Cassidy's skating competitions."

"Skating competition?" Duck snorted disbelievingly. "That doesn't seem like your scene, Tech."

"It wasn't. A few of my friends from Acme Tech Institute dragged me with them."

_(Begin Flashback)_

_"Did you guys have to drag me here?" A dark brown coyote anthro asked his two friends._

_"Yes, Tech. You need to get out one in a while."_

_"So, where are we going?" Tech inquired._

_"Acme Park." They replied, and continued to fight their way through the thick snow that covered the ground._

_Tech pulled his thick winter jacket tighter around him as he followed his friends._

_A few minutes later, they reached their destination. There was two large outdoor skating rinks set up, and there was a large competition being held there. "Come on, let's go watch." Tech's two friends suggested, dragging their canine freind to the least crowded rink, that was being used for warming up._

_Tech glanced around in disintrest, until his eyes found a certain girl. She was a coyote anthro, with mahogany-brown fur, chestnut brown eyes, and fire-red hair. He stared in amazment as she jumped into the air and spun, landing without a flaw._

_One of his friends waved his hand in front of Tech's face. "Hello? Earth paging Tech E. Coyote?"_

_Tech batted his hand away. "Cut it out, Johnathan."_

_Johnathan winked and nudged his other friend. "Tech's got himself a crush." He said in a sing-song way. The other chuckled._

_Tech looked insulted._

_"Hey, Charles, Tech, she's coming." John pointed at her._

_"Hey Tech, you should go talk to her." Charles suggested._

_"No way. She's a professional athlete. Why would she want to talk to a computer geek like me?"_

_When the girl was right in front of them, John and Charles shoved Tech forward and right into the girl's path. The two coyotes crashed into eachother._

_"Oh my! I'm so sorry." Tech apologized, scrambling to his feet._

_"That's okay." She replied, picking herself up out of the snow._

_Tech just stared at her for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, hi. I'm Tech."_

_She smiled at him. "I'm Cassidy. Do you go to Acme Tech?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Me, too. I think I've seen you before."_

_Now that Tech thought about it, she did look familiar. "Yeah, maybe."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Either way, you must be very careful. We cannot afford to start a war between Acmetropolis and Sari. Good luck. Zadavia out."

Tech was the first one to leave._ 'I have to find Cassidy.'_ When he entered the main room, he found Cassidy sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. "Are you okay, Cass?"

Cassidy quickly stood up, blushing, embarrassed at having been found in that position.

Tech stood in front of her and set his hand on her shoulder. His eyes asked the question again.

"Honestly, Tech, I.. I'm not sure." Cassidy stammered.

Tech gave her shoulders a small squeeze and the pair followed the others to get ready for the mission.

**(end Chapter)**

** Tech's getting defensive of Cassidy. Could that be a sign? is brick'd**


	3. The Truth Behind It All

**Chapter 2: "The Truth Behind It All"**

"So, Tech, anything to report?" Ace asked the scientist who was busy at the computer of the spaceship that all the Loonatics were on.

"We should have a smooth ride from here to Sari." Tech annunced. "And the hyper-sonic jet boosters that Zadavia gave us should get us to our destination very shortly."

Ace nodded. He spoke quieter now, so that Cassidy couldn't hear. "What about Aurora over there?" He did not like having to pry into other's secrets, but in this situation, he had to.

"It's strange, though, I never bothered to check until now, but there is literally nothing on her." Tech honestly didn't feel right doing this, but he had no choice.

"Not even from the orphanage?"

"Only a small file saying that she was put into the foster program when she turned five years. And she's had many foster families. She never stayed more than a few months at each family. They have reasons for having to send her back, but most of them are unbelievable."

"So, she's been kicked around for all that time?"

"Just about. The file stops at age thirteen. My guess is that she ran away."

"But no birth certificate?"

Tech shook his head. "No. No birth certificate. No nothing about her even being born. It's like she came.. well, literally, out of nowhere."

"No wonder she was so shy and seemed so scared of everything when Zadavia first recruited her to the team. But, she wasn't scared of us..." Ace began.

"She was scared of making friends and then being sent away again. With all the different families she had, it just became a way of life for her." Tech continued.

Ace glanced over at Cassidy. She had not said a word since they had left Acmetropolis. "She got over it, and now she's back at Square One." Ace shook his head. "Poor girl. Went from orphan to Princess Aurora in five seconds flat. Never had a chance to get it straight in her mind."

Duck, overhearing the conversation, cut in. "I still say that we can't trust her."

Tech glared at him again. "Can it. Besides, you out of all people should understand why she never told us." That kept the mallard quiet.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"I've done scans of the planet's atmosphere. It is exactly the same as ours, except, there seems to be a strange gas mixing with the air. But, it's not poisonous, so we'll be fine without our space suits." Tech explained.

Ace nodded. "All right, Cass...err... Aurora, I guess that you should lead the way, since this is your homeland."

_'I officialy do not like being called that.'_ Cassidy gulped. "No, that's okay, Ace. You lead."

"Okay." Ace led the group to the huge gates of a even larger palace.

Two muscle-bound guards walked up and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"We are the Loonatics of Planet Earth. We have come to return the King's daughter." Ace said.

Cassidy's heart fell. _'Return? That means they don't want me to stay with them!'_

The gaurds nodded and opened the gates. They also opened the large, wood doors of the palace. A tall, old butler than led them to a open hallway. It was decorated extravagantly with large ribbons, crystals, and many other things. The butler announced their arrival, and King Johnathan stood up from his chair and strode towards them.

"Ahh, Aurora, you have arrived. And you brought your freinds. Nice to meet you all."

"Yes... uh, father, I would like you to meet Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Rev Runner, and Tech E. Coyote."

King John shook each of their hands. "A pleasure. And I would like for you to meet Maria Coyote and Andrew Coyote, Aurora, your older sister and brother."

Maria and Andrew walked in from another room. Maria had short, sandy-brown hair, forget-me-not blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

Andrew, however, was the complete opposite. He wore a deep frown, dark expression, and distrusting eyes. He glared at Cassidy and the others before stalking off.

Maria glanced worriedly at her brother but then smiled at the Loonatics. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Cassidy and the other Loonatics smiled, too. _'Well, if I have to stay here, at least she seems nice.'_ Cassidy thought.

King John broke through Cassidy's thoughts. "Well, I am assuming that you are wondering exactly why you live on Acmetropolis. Right?"

Cassidy nodded shyly. King John gave a small sigh. "You see, Sari is a planet divided into regions. Each region is ruled by a King, along with the Queen, Princes and/or Princesses. Each region has a different name. This region, being the largest, was named 'Sari.' All of us are very peaceful, except for our neighboring region, Starzi. They are the trouble-makers of our planet. They have caused many wars. One of them started when you were born, Aurora."

"How come?"

"When you were born, you were gifted with very rare powers."

The Loonatics blinked. "Powers?"

"Yes, the power of fire control. Every Sarian has powers, caused by a strange gas in our atmosphere."

'That's what that was!' Tech thought.

"You mean, my flame-throwing powers? But, they didn't appear until after the meteor. How did you know about them before-hand?"

"As each Sarian has powers, they also have a special, unique marking. Usually on the upper arm. But, the powers do not appear untill a certain time, and the meteor that struck your planet must have caused them to come earlier. "

Ace, Lexi, and Tech all looked at each other. "The birthmark!" They exclaimed.

Duck, Rev, Slam, Cassidy, King John, and Maria all blinked. Tech cleared his throat before explaining. "When Mastermind kidnapped you and you were unconscious for a few days, I found a really strange marking on your arm."

Cassidy rolled up the sleeve of her uniform, revealling the patch of fur again. King John nodded. "That's how we knew. And when the Starzians found out, they became jealous. They hunted after you, and that's why we sent you to Earth. We wanted to protect you."

"But, why did you chose Acmetropolis? According to the radar in the ship, Freleng was much closer to you than Earth." Tech questioned.

"It is much believed that the original Sarians actually came from Earth, several hundred years ago. In fact, our gentetic make-up is much similar to those of you on Earth."

There was just one more question in Cassidy's mind. "Do.. do I have a mother?"

King John and Maria frowned. "Your mother... is dead."

**(End Chapter)**


	4. Suprise After Suprise

**Chapter 3: "Suprise After Suprise"**

"She's... gone?" Cassidy stammered.

King John nodded gravely. "When the Starzians attacked and tried to capture you, your mother tried to protect you by hiding you. Sadly, it ended her life. Her name was Rose, and we named you after her. You see, your name means, 'heart of fire' on Sari. Rose was very spirited and stubborn."

"In fact, all of your names mean something on Sari." Maria put in. "Ace, yours means, 'heart of gold,' Lexi, yours is, 'great listener,' Rev, ' ,' Slam, 'gentle giant ,' Tech, 'brave one,' and Duck... well... your name means, 'waterfowl.'"

King John nodded again. "Now, shall we give you a tour of the palace?" He and Maria led the Loonatics around the very large castle.

Tech and Cassidy were both amazed by the technology the Sarians had. But, it only confused Tech. "You have so much technology capable of defense, why couldn't you keep the Starzians away?"

"Well, all of the planet has that. They were able to penetrate our defense systems. Besides, our family has a history of being, well.. as you might say it, 'danger prone.'"

Remembering a few particular missions, Tech smirked. "Wouldn't doubt that for a second." He muttered under his breath. Fortunately for him, Cassidy and Lexi were the only ones who heard. Cassidy slapped him.

"Well, would you like to join us for dinner? You must be hungry after your trip." Maria suggested.

"Good idea, Maria." King John agreed.

He led the way to a large wood table. Soon, several servants brought out the food. Slam ate it happily, Tech and Cassidy hesitated before trying it, but Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Duck just looked at it warrily. It was some sort of meat. It looked like chicken, but they weren't sure. "Aurora? Are your friends not hungry?"

Cassidy hesitated again before replying. "Well, father... they actually don't eat stuff like this... they're vegetarians."

"Oh! Of course! Silly me, forgetting that most Earthlings do not eat the same as we do! Do not worry, I shall ask the cook to make something for you that is a little closer to home."

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble? I mean, this stuff does look yummy. _'If you're Slam.'_ Duck added in his mind.

"Of course not." A few minutes later, Ace and Lexi were each served a plate of carrots, Rev was given a plate full of birdseed, and Duck was served a hamburger.

After dinner, a short little coyote anthro came scurring over to them. He was holding a tape measure and began measuring Cassidy's arms, legs, and waist. Cassidy watched him in confusion as he wrote down numbers on a lttle notepad, nodded to her father, and then scurried away.

"Who was that?" Slam asked.

"He is the royal cloth-maker. And when he has finished his latest work, everything will be set for the wedding."

"Who's the lucky couple? " Lexi questioned, curious.

"The bride's name is Aurora, or Cassidy, as you all know her."

The Loonatics' jaws fell to the floor.

"Cassidy? She's getting married?!"

**(End Chapter)**

**So, how will this turn out? Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	5. My Hero Is You

**I used the song "My Hero Is You" by Hayden Pannettier cause I think it matches Tech and Cassidy perfectly. Tech is always there, saving her life and supporting her. And thus, Tech would be Cassidy's 'hero.'**

**Chapter 4 :"My Hero Is You"**

_You know I try to be _

_All that I can_

The color literally seemed to drain from Cassidy's face. "Me?"

"Yes, of course it is you. As a princess, you must become married to a prince. It's tradition."

_But there's a part of me _

_I still don't understand_

Cassidy's legs began to wobble. Tech stood right behind her to keep her from completely fall over. Cassidy tried to steady herself. "But, you said that I was the youngest. I thought it would be the oldest."

_Your faith has shown me that_

"No. On Sari, we do a few things differently. For example, the youngest child is heir to the throne. And that would be you, Aurora."

Cassidy swallowed. "But, father... I don't want to get married to someone who I don't even know!"

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go_

"Of course you'll know him. Once you meet him." As if on cue, a tall, dark-colored male coyote stepped into view.

He bowed in front of Cassidy, gently holding her hand. "It is an honor to meet you finally, Princess Aurora."

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope_

Tech watched him warily. He had this sudden urge to step inbetween them, but his mind thought otherwise. _'Are you crazy? You could start a huge war between Sari and Acmetropolis. Besides, maybe Cassidy does like him. You want her to be happy, right?_' And so, he stepped back a little.

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move_

But, Cassidy did not like the prince, and she wanted Tech to stay beside her. As the prince softly kissed her hand, Cassidy glanced back at Tech with a helpless look. _'Oh, Tech, please, do something!'_

"Aurora, I would like you to meet Prince Edward." King John looked happy.

_When I start doubting _

_You help me see_

But Cassidy thought otherwise. _'I don't care if I know him or that my father thinks he's good for me, I don't want this.'_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

All of the Loonatics looked around for the origin of the noise. "What was that?" They all said.

_There's a strength and a life and a power in me _

_You believe that there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you_

King John and Maria looked worried. "Our defense systems. the Starzians are attacking."

"Have no fear, lovely one, for I will protect you!" Prince Edward put his arm around Cassidy's waist, pulling her close.

Tech's jaw nearly fell open when he say that. _'How dare he!'_ Tech closed his eyes and looked away to keep himself from rushing to Cassidy's defence.

_I never saw the way _

_You sacrificed_

At first, Cassidy looked terrified, but her gaze turned to defiant as she tossed her head and pulled away from him.

"We can deal with 'em!" Ace suggested, having not seen the scene between Cassidy and Prince Edward.

_Or knew the price you payed _

_How can I make it right_

"Are you sure you want to?"

"It's what we do, right guys?"

Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Cassidy all shouted "Yes!" in unsion.

_I know I've gotta try_

But, Duck had another opinion. "Well, if they're just coming to crash a wedding party, why don't we give them what they want?"

Ace thought for a moment. "That's a great idea!"

Everyone blinked. "It is?"

"Yeah, if you continue with the wedding plans, and we hide until the Stazians come.."

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go_

"But," Lexi cut in, "We could be putting their lives in danger."

"True, but I'm not finished. Now, instead of the groom being Prince Edward, it will be on of us, in disguise, for protection."

All eyes flew to Tech. Tech had a half-confused, half-terrified look on his face.

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope_

Lexi, Rev, Slam, Ace, and Duck exchanged knowing looks. Ace smirked. "So, Tech, how many disguises does that belt of yours have?"

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

Unfortunately, the Sarians had different way of dressing for weddings, so Tech and Cassidy could not use the Transformo-belts. Instead, King John and Maira helped them put on the Sarian traditional wear.

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move_

Tech pulled nervously at the tie that was a little too tight around his neck. _'OK, Tech, remember, you have to protect Cassidy, her father and her sister. Don't screw it up.'_

Prince Edward stepped in front of Tech and whispered to him. "You'd better not let anything happen to my girl."

Tech glared at him. Not only did he fake being nice to Cassidy, he did it horribly. Now, he was being rude to Tech and the way he said those words, 'my girl,' was like driving fingernails down a chalkboard to Tech.

_When I start doubting _

_You help me see_

Tech's thoughts of strangling Prince Edward were cut off when Lexi and Maria walked in, leading Cassidy. Tech's eyes widened. Cassidy was now wearing a shimmering , beautiful, light blue dress. Suddenly, she tipped forward. Maria and Lexi steadied her. "OK, this is the last time I'm ever wearing high-heel shoes! I'm going to end up breaking my ankle."

"You look absolutely beautiful, Aurora." Prince Edward commented, his voice suddenly changing from threatening to sickly - sweet.

_There's a strength and a life and a power in me _

_You believe that there ain't nothing I can't do_

Tech felt a small flicker of hope light up when Cassidy didn't reply and looked away from him.

"All right, let's get into position." Ace ordered.

Lexi, Duck, Rev and Slam all quickly rushed to their posts, out of sight, while Ace showed Prince Edward where to hide for the time being.

Cassidy and Tech glanced at each other nervously, hardly saying a word.

_My hero is you_

"Aww, come on you twos, act the part!" Ace spoke into his communicator. "Not even Duck would fall for that"

"Yeah, I... hey!"

Tech stepped up to Cassidy. He hesitated before slowly slipping his hand into hers. Cassidy tried to hide her smile. Having Tech holding her hand made her feel safe. She loved the feeling of it.

Tech gave her a ackward smile._ 'Get your head in the game, Tech. No time for drooling over Cassidy. Besides, she's already taken. You two could never be together, now. It's too late.'_ His heart fell as he realized that his mind was true.

_I hope that you can see _

_You're everything that I want and need_

A few minutes later, there was a loud, crashing noise. Cassidy jumped and her, Tech, King John and Maria turned around to see several armored coyote anthros standing a few feet away. A certain one, with a large cloak covering his head, so that his face could not be seen, stepped forward and pointed at Cassidy.

The others charged forward at her. "Tech, take Cassidy and run, make sure she's safe. Rest of yas, charge!" Ace ordered. Lexi, Rev, Duck, Slam and Ace appeared from their hiding spots and began taking the Starzians down.

Meanwhile, Tech grabbed Cassidy's hand tighter and the pair ran. Tech glanced up and a plan formed in his head. "Cass, grab onto me!" Tech pulled out his grapple gun from his back pack.

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go_

Cassidy wrapped her arms around Tech's neck and hung on tight. Tech fired the gun at a ceiling rafter and it pulled them up to it.

When Cassidy stood up, she felt an arm grab her around her throat and a hand clasp over her mouth.

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope_

"Cassidy!" Tech gasped. He gritted his teeth and charged at Cassidy's attacker. The Starzian soldier hung her over the edge of the rafter for a few seconds before dropping her. Cassidy grabbed the edge, dangling several hundred feet in the air.

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move_

The soldier left Cassidy alone for a second, to deal with Tech. When Tech jumped into the air to kick him, he grabbed Tech's foot with lightning speed and tossed him off the edge.

_When I start doubting _

_You help me see_

"Tech!" Cassidy shouted, reaching out to grab his hand.

"Cass! Let go!"

_There's a strength and a life and a power in me _

_You believe that there ain't nothing I can't do_

Thinking that he wanted her to let go of his hand, Cassidy refused.

"Cassidy, let go of the edge! NOW!"

Cassidy looked up and, to her horror, saw the Starzian soldier pointing his sword at her.

_My hero is you_

**(end Chapter)**


	6. Do It Your Own Way

**Chapter 5: "Do It Your Own Way"**

Cassidy let go of the edge, and she and Tech began to fall to the ground. Tech wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly activated his jetpack. The pair landed safely on the ground.

Tech's eyes widened. "Cassidy, when I say 'run', you run." He whispered to her.

"But, Tech..."

"Don't argue, just do it!"

Several Starzian soldiers stepped in front of them, swords ready. Then, they charged.

"Run, Cass!" Tech shouted, pushing her away.

Cassidy ran a little ways away, but stopped, almost dreading to see what happened.

Tech's eyes and hands glowed green, attracting the swords. He easily bent them all out of shape.

One of the soldiers, moving at lighting speed, zoomed around Tech. Before Tech knew it, he was tied up tightly. The same soldier zoomed around the room, quickly tying up each Loonatic, along with Maria and King John. Rev was a little fast for him, and the two chased each other for several minutes before the soldier finally cut off Rev, sending him flying.

The soldier then returned to the Starzian cheif, the one with the large cloak over his head. "Which one shall we eliminate first?" The guy talked as fast as Rev!

The cheif just pointed at Tech. Cassidy's heart fell. _'No!'_

Cassidy glanced at Ace, Lexi, Rev, Duck, and Slam, who were watching with sad eyes. _'They've lost hope, in both the mission and me. No, I can't let this happen. I've got to save Tech. I've got to prove that I can be just like the others, and not some highly protected princess with no self-defense.'_

Cassidy began pulling against the strong hold of the Starzian soldier, who just grabbed her roughly and smacked her.

She was slightly discouraged, until she heard a voice in her head saying, _'Don't give up, Cassidy! Trust your instincts! Follow your heart! But, you can't prove that you can be like everyone else. Why? Cause everyone's gotta do it their own way.'_

_'Yeah, I can do this! But, I've got to do it my way!'_ Cassidy began to squirm almost uncontrollably. The soldier put his hand on Cassidy's shoulder tightly to try and discourage her, but to no avail.

_'Perfect!'_ Cassidy closed her eyes and her whole body glowed with bright blue flames, melting the ropes. He gave a yelp of pain and let go of Cassidy. Cassidy spun around and punched him in the face.

Ace smiled, feeling proud of her. He remembered teaching her how to do that. _'That's it, Cassidy! Do it your own way!'_

_(Begin Flashback)_

_"So, Ace, how did Cassidy's training lesson go?" Zadavia asked._

_"Good. A little slower than I thought it would, though..."_

_"How come?"_

_"Well, she has a confindence problem, that is, she doesn't have a lot of it."_

_"I knew it!" Duck blurted out. "I knew she couldn't be like us! I knew she wouldn't make it!"_

_Unknown to the others, Cassidy was just around the corner, and had stopped when she heard Duck. Her heart fell, until she heard Tech speak up._

_"Can it, Duck! She's just a little shy, but she tries honestly and is willing to try a hard as she can!"_

_"I agree, Tech." Ace said. "She's tryin', and she is improving steadily, too."_

_'Ace, Tech, Lexi, Zadavia, I promise you all I will try even harder next time and all other times until I get it right. I won't let you down.' Cassidy silently purposed in her heart. 'I promise.'_

_(End Flashback)_

Cassidy ran towards Tech, but was cut off by one of the soldiers charging at her. Cassidy jumped up as high as she could up and over the soldier, landing not-so-gracefully on the other side. She tripped and tumbled right to Tech's feet. _'Well, that was lucky!'_

The soldier who had grabbed hold of Tech tried to reach around and grab Cassidy, but she was a little too quick for him. She ducked and shape-shifted under Tech's and the soldier's feet. Now behind the soldier, she activated her fire powers right under his tail._ 'Let's heat things up, shall we?'_

The soldier gave a yelp of pain and ran away, leaving Tech and Cassidy alone. Tech smirked. "Did we suddenly switch places?"

"No comments from the peanut gallery, please, or I may be forced to leave you here." Cassidy joked.

Meanwhile, the others were busy setting themselves free. Ace looked down and fired a laser carefully through the ropes holding him.

Lexi carefully aimed and fired a brain blast at hers, turning it to dust. Duck easily quacked himself out of the ropes around him, landing beside Rev. Duck grabbed Rev's foot and quacked him out, too. Slam spun around until the ropes disinegrated.

Now, the next suprise came when King John's eyes glowed a silver colour, and the ropes around him were covered in ice. They snapped off easily. Then, Maria's eyes glowed a peach colour, and the ropes seemingly untied themselves!

Now with the Loonatics, Maria, and King John free, the Starzians seemed to think that it was time to retreat, and so they did, climbing out of windows and the hole they made in the roof.

All except one, the Starzian cheif. He was soon surrounded by the Loonatics. Ace charged him, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. "Now, let's see who's hiding under here." Ace reached up to grab the cloak covering his face, but he shoved Ace away. Then his hands formed a large, black ball of swirling energy and threw it at Cassidy.

"Cassidy! Look out!" Tech shouted, running to her. He grabbed Cassidy and jumped out of the way of the black ball, which exploded right where their feet were. The blast sent the two tumbling across the room. When they stooped, Tech was on top of Cassidy, and their noses touched.

Cassidy blushed. "Thanks, Tech."

Tech smiled at her. "You're welcome."

The starzian cheif gave a small growl before pulling his cape around him and disappearing.

**(end Chapter)**

**So, does anyone have any guesses as to who the Starzian cheif is?**


	7. Best Freinds Forever!

**YAY! LAST CHAPTER! crickets chirping  
Me: Bunch of comedians... Anyway, this is the result of me listening to "What I've Been Looking For" from HSM for the past, what has it been? About, 4 hours... Yeah.  
Chapter 6: "Best Friends Forever"**

"That was amazing! Thank you so very much! How can we ever repay you?" King John exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, Sir. It's what we do." Ace said. "And you do a mighty fine job of it, too. Which is the reason that I am going to knight you all."

"Knight?" Lexi repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes, and then, you shall no longer be considered, 'outsiders,' but instead, a part of the palace 'family.' Special protectors of Sari."

"Wow! Thank you, Sir." They all replied.  
First was Tech, because he bravely protected Cassidy. Then Ace, Lexi, Rev and Slam. When he came to Duck, Duck put his hands up, saying, "Please, no hits to the head"  
Later, Maria nudged Cassidy's arm. "On Sari, it is tradition for a princess to give a kiss to her hero."

Tech blinked. Cassidy blushed. "Well... since I am a princess, and you did save my life..." Cassidy reached up and softly pressed her lips on Tech's cheek.

Tech blinked again. _'Come on, Tech, say something! Don't just stand there looking like an idiot!' _He gave her a goofy, lop-sided smile. "You're welcome."

Lexi and Maria giggled, having seen Tech's tail shoot straight up in the air.

King John cleared his throat. "Shall we get you all settled in here, Aurora?"

Cassidy glanced back at the others. Her and Tech's eyes met, and they seemed to communicate silently. _'What should I do, Tech? I really don't want to leave you guys'_

_'Well, then, tell your father. I'm sure he'll understand'  
_

Cassidy turned to her father. "Father? I... I can't"

"But, why?"

"Well, I... they're my friends... I don't want to leave them."

King John paused in thought. "Hmmm.. I guess it was a little too much to shove at you at once..." He nodded to himself. "I'll tell you what, you can go back with your freinds for the time being, and just think about it for a while. You can make your decision later. I mean, if it's all right with them." He looked at Ace.

Ace smiled. "It's fine with me, Sir." He glanced over his shoulder at the others. "What about you guys"

Rev was first to speak up. "YAY!! I was worried that we weren't ever going to see you again! I was going to miss you so badly if you stayed here! But I'm sooooooooooo glad that you'll be staying with us for a little longer"

Tech was second. "I am, too"

"Me, three!" Lexi added.

"Four!" Slam grumbled in his usual way.

"I guess so..." Duck muttered.

Cassidy stared at them in disbelief. "So... you guys want me to came back?"

"Of course we do." Lexi said. "You've been with us so long that it wouldn't feel the same."

Cassidy smiled. "Wow... nobody's ever said that to me... ever..."

"Well, it was their mistake." Tech said.

Cassidy's smile grew bigger. "You guys are the best friends I have ever had. Thank you."

"Awww..." Slam scooped everyone up in a bone-crushing bearhug.

"Slam... choking, not... breathing..." Duck wheezed.

Slam put everyone down. Cassidy's and Tech's eyes met once more. _'Thanks, Tech. I couldn't have done it without you.'_

_'Of course you could.'_

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"So, have you gone from super-genius to amateur Prince?" Duck questioned as he walked into Tech's lab later that day.  
"What are you talking about?" Tech asked.  
"Tech, you're the smartest guy I know, don't play dumb. It's obvious that you still have a thing for that girl"  
"Are you complimenting and trying to make fun of me at the same time?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, there's obviously only one reason why Cassidy wanted to stay here."

"And what would that be?"

"She likes you."

Tech froze. "What.. whatever gave you that idea?"

"The way she kept smiling at you. The fact that she didn't hesitate to give you that kiss..."

"So what? It doesn't matter anymore. Cassidy already has a future husband. It's too late to change anything."

"Maybe... maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"If you tell her, and she feels the same way, then maybe she can do something about it. If you really love her, then it's worth a shot, right?" Duck then decides to leave the room.

_'Yes, yes it would...'_ Tech thought.

--------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shadows, nearby the palace, stood a dark figure. "That so-called princess and her pesky friends may have been able to escape me this time, but next time, they won't be so lucky..."

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**And, just so that you understand the connection between this story and "Goodbye, Acmetropolis," I have a little trilogy that I call my, "Sarian Trilogy," cause all three stories have all or most of it taking place on Cassidy's homeland. So, in this trilogy is "Gotta Go My Own Way," "Goodbye, Acmetropolis," and "Return To Sari."**

**COMING UP NEXT:**

**The Loonatics tackle the nightmare of... BABYSITTING! What madness and chaos will persue? Find out in, "Double Trouble!"**

**STAY TUNNED FOR:**

**A sneak peek into "Goodbye, Acmetropolis!" **


	8. COMING SOON: Goodbye, Acmetropolis

So, this is how it goes, **_bold and italicized_** words are the "story plot"  
just _italicized _words is a song ("I Stiil Believe" by Hayden Pannettier ), and normal words are parts of the story. Either parts of the story plot separate different scenes, or lines will (Exp: ---------) 

Okay? Great! Enjoy!

---------------------------------  
**_The Loonatics are disbanded when the villians suddenly stop being evil..._**

_Somehow I know __I will find a way_

"As you may have realized, the villains have been very quiet lately. Unfortunately, the government of Acmetropolis has decided that they no longer need you seven." Zadavia paused. "You're being disbanded"

"What?" Ace blurted. "There must be some sort of mistake"

_To a brighter day _

_In the sun_

"I wish there was. But, there isn't"

Rev tried to cheer everyone up. "Looka on the bright side, at least we'll still be together"

_Somewhere I know he still waits for me_

Zadavia shook her head. "Everyone but Cassidy. I believe that her father will be wanting her to return to Sari"

"But, he can't do that!" Cassidy excliamed, almost in tears.

"Unfortunately, he can. I'm sorry. And I will miss you all imensely. Zadavia... out"

_Someday soon he'll see _

_I'm the one_

-----------------------------

_**Cassidy and Tech are both heartbroken when they learn that Cassidy must return to Sari, her homeland.**_

_I won't give up on this feeling_

Cassidy faced Tech. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. She forced herself to say something. "Well, I... I guess this is goodbye."

And nothing could keep me away _'Come on, tell her.'_ Tech's mind urged, but all that came out was, "Yeah... I guess so." Without even thinking about it, he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

Cassidy hooked her arms around Tech's neck. "I don't want to leave, Tech." She sobbed.

"I don't want you to, either. Don't worry, everything will work out." He tried to sound hopeful, but inside, he wasn't so sure.  
That you and I were meant to be

"Goodbye, Tech."

"Goodbye, Cassidy"  
------------------------  
**_Even though they are miles apart, they do not forget each other..._**

****

_I still wish on the stars _

_As they fall from above_

Cassidy sighed and leaned on the window ledge, looking out her bedroom window. She silently plucked off each petal untill there was none left, then opened her hand. She gently blew them off her hand and watched the petals float away on the breeze.

_Cause I still believe _

_Believe in love_

Just then, a star flew across the sky. Cassidy closed her eyes and wished in her head:

_'I wish upon a star tonite _

_A star so lovely, star so bright _

_A special wish for me, _

_A simple wish, to be _

_With my friends, just one more time _

_To be with Tech, so in my mind _

_I wish upon this star tonite _

_A star so lovely, star so bright'_

---------------------  
_I know what's real cannot be tonight_

Tech sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he could not concentrate. He glanced up at the shelf above him. He reached up and pulled down a picture frame. Although it may hide For a while The picture was of all eight of them, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev, Rachelle, Slam, Cassidy, and himself. He smiled at the memory of their vacation.

_With just one touch love can pop you fears_

Tech's ears pricked up. 'What the...?' For one fleeting moment, he could have sworn he heard Cassidy's cheerful giggle.

_Turning all your tears _

_Into smiles_

Tech sighed and put the picture back on the shelf. _'It's no use, Tech. She's gone now. You can't change anything. She's probably married already'_

_It's such a wonderous feeling_

-----------------------

_**And when chaos strikes again, the Loonatics must band together once more to prove that not all good things come to an end. Soon, Cassidy and Tech are reunited...**_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

Cassidy turned around in suprise. "Tech? Is... is that you"  
Tech smiled and stretched out his arms. "The one and only"

_Cause I still believe in destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be_

Cassidy gave a happy squeal and ran to meet him. Tech laughed and hugged her back. "I see you haven't forgotten me yet"

_I still wish on the stars_

_As they fall from above_

_'How could I forget you?'_ Cassidy giggled at the thought. Was he not the one who saved her life on several different occassions? Was he not the only one who fully trusted her when King John exposed her as a princess, heiress to the throne? Was he not the one whom she loved? The one whom she continuously thought about? "Oh, Tech, I thought I'd never see you again"

_Cause I still believe_

"I promised you we'd meet again. I never break my promises"

_Believe in love_

**_But, what Cassidy thought was to be a simple rescue of her father and sister turns out to be a life-or-death battle against her older brother, Andrew. A battle that ends with the Loonatics making the ultimate sacrifice, the loss of a team member.  
_**

_Love can make miracles_

"Step away from my sister, Tech!" Andrew threatened.

"Never!" Tech stepped in front of Cassidy protectively.

_Change everything_

"No, Tech! Please, no! He'll kill you!" Cassidy begged. "Let me go instead. Father and Maria still need help!" Cassidy began to walk towards her brother.

Tech grabbed her arm. "No, Cassidy. I won't let him hurt you"

_Lead you from the darkness_

"But, Tech, it wouldn't matter anyway." _'If I can't live my own life, I don't want to live, period'_

"No, Cassidy! Don't say that! You matter to me more than anything else in the world. And, the others, they miss you."

_And make your heart sing_

"Really?"

"Really, Cassidy. I love you."

Tech put his hand behind her head and brashly pressed his lips to hers.

_Love is a river _

_When you fall_

Andrew blinked, shocked and sickened. A tear fell from Maria's eye, but King Johnathan was furiated.

_It's the the greatest power of all_

When they broke apart, Cassidy took deep breaths, trying to steady her racing heart.

"Well, since neither of you can decide who's gonna sacrifice themself for the other, I will!" Andrew fired.

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

Right a the last minute, Tech pushed Cassidy out of the way. The blast hit Tech, sending him into the wall.

_That you and I were meant to be_

Seeing Tech's motionless body, Cassidy gave a horrified scream. "TECH!" I still wish on the stars -

_As they fall from above_

_---------------------_

The Loonatics stopped, dead in their tracks, at the sight of Cassidy, cradling a seemingly lifeless Tech, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Cause I still believe_

Rev was the first one by her side. "Oh my gosh! Cassidy? What happened"

"Easy, Rev, give her some air." Ace said somewhat-calmly.

_Believe in love_

"My brother..." Cassidy hiccuped inbetween sobs, "he...he killed Tech"

_Yes, I still believe _

_Believe in love_

**_Now, Cassidy is desperate to stop her brother and return to Acmetropolis. But, Cassidy's father won't let her. And when he finds out about Cassidy and Tech's love for each other, he decides to do whatever it takes to keep them apart..._**

Maria began to crack under her father's stern gaze. "Well... she... she said that she was... in love with somebody"

"Who?" He demanded.

Maria gulped. "Tech"

"WHAT!? This is an OUTRAGE! A Sarian cannot fall in love with an Earthling! It is unheard of!"

"But, father, she's not like us, she grew up on Earth. She has a free spirit, she shouldn't be forced into our rules. It's unfair to her"

But King John seemed not to hear her. "She has a place here, and she still has to learn it"

"No, father, please! You mustn't do this to her"

"Now, Maria, I just don't want her to be hurt"

"I know, I don't, either. And neither does Tech. In fact, if it weren't for him, Cassidy would've been killed! Tech has regeneration powers, Cassidy doesn't. Tech loves Cassidy, you heard him tell her so yourself!" Maria left the room.

_'It doesn't matter, because I just don't trust the boy'_

**_But, Cassidy won't be alone in her battle. Maria, her older sister, is determined to help her... along with the other Loonatics..._**

"Poor Tech, he's so lonely without her.." Lexi said.

"We've got to help Tech get Cassidy back! He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't stop and take a break!" Rev exclaimed.

"And he's not going to take a break until Cassidy's back here." Duck added.

"What do we do?" Slam asked.

"Zadavia said that we can't interfere with King John's actions, for fear of war. So, the question is, what can we do?" Lexi added.

Ace frowned. "For once guys, I don't think I've got a plan"

**_...And Zadavia._**

Zadavia was shocked at... King John's actions. "You're spying on your daughter?!"

"Yes, but.."

"But this is wrong!" Zadavia cut him off. "...You're invading her privacy!"

"She's my daughter..." He began.

"Yes, but you have no right to do this! This only proves my heart right. Cassidy really is better off staying in Acmetropolis." Zadavia stood up and left.

_**But will it be enough? Or will Cassidy give up first?**_

"Wait!" Cassidy called after them. "There's something I need you to know.." They stopped and looked at her. "If... If Tech doesn't make it... I'm going back to Sari..."

----------------------------------------------


End file.
